The Flame of Cybertron: Chronicle 1
by laureas
Summary: G1 AU. The history of my RPG Character, Flarea1 and her Fighting Femmes. Rated T for now


I know this idea has been done almost as much as Optimus moving on to another femme. (or Human like in my other story)

_**But this is my own twist, born out of the RPG that I've been a member of for so long. NAS, Drakon, Adamsafran, you guys Are the BEST! Flarea does live on and with her, the hope of the Autobots! **_

Disclaimer: Transformers are the property of Hasbro. I don't get anything for this. Just pure enjoyment. However, PLEASE do not use Flarea-1, Ironia, Wrench, Spizt, Statica, Bomarang, Gasket, and DanceOn or the name Fightin' Femmes without asking me first. There will be other charaters coming in other fics that I will mention as to point out they are created characters. And in some cases they won't even be mine but the RPG's.

_The Flame of Cybertron. (Flarea's story)_

_Chronicle one: Growing up._

_Chapter 1: First years._

_Birthday:_

The distressing sounds had finally stopped from the repair-bay. Jazz let out a soft whoosh from his vents and glanced at his leader. From the way Optimus sat, you'd never know that it was his sparkmate making the horrible audio-shattering screeches. **Heh, 'most wish I'da stayed permently off-line. 'Course then Bomarang an' I couldn't hav' our own little spark. But why does it hafta be so slagging difficult?* **Jazz thought sourly. Only after the return of the Golden Age to Cybertron and the decisive defeat of the Decpticons did the Autobots start to relax. Five human years had past and Optimus found that the Matrix had somehow reclaimed all of the wisdom of the ancients. He then passed it on to Hot Rod and retired to the role of Advisor, as Alpha Trion had once done for him long ago. But before he had given the Matrix back he had been summoned to Vector- Sigma. From the source of Cybertronian life he learned two things. That it was possible to create life apart from Vector–Sigma. And that one of his comrades was to be given a second chance at life because of his untimely destruction. Said 'Bot had been Jazz and after he had been rebuilt, his spark was removed from the Matrix and brought back on-line. Such a thing was almost unheard of in Cybertronian history, But Vector-Sigma, which was the spark of Primus, though only the Primes, (Optimus and now Rodimus) knew it, had deemed that Jazz had been off-lined by Unicron because he was going to do _something_ that would stop the Chaos-bringer or his decedents down the line. Jazz had been musing on this ever since Elita and Optimus had decided that they would be the first to be 'parents'. And now the newest member of the Cybertronian race was about to make it's appearance. The cries started up again, still pained but muted. Jazz couldn't stand it, he had to tune out the noise somehow, but he didn't want to disturb Optimus with a loud blast of Earth music. "Hey bossbot," he called suddenly. "What did "Trion say we were suppos' ta call 'em?' Jazz couldn't believe his CPU had come up with such a lame topic. Optimus turned toward him and chuckled. "I believe ir was 'newspark," he said after a moment. He too was trying not to listen to the sounds. Suddenly there was a new cry, loud insistant and angry. Optimus pushed himself off the bench as the bay's door opened. Perceptor came out with a thermal blanket in his arms. The scientest sighed looking frazzled. "It took a while to figure out what gender the newspark was. Then we had to finish the new-shell to reflect the gender. I'm hoping that it will be faster as we learn how to deal with this process." It was rather a short speech for the mech but it didn't tell Optimus what he wanted to know. At time like this, his mask was an asset that he was quite grateful for. There was no inflection in his vocal box as the new father asked, "Well?" Perceptor looked sheepish. "The newspark is a femme,"he announced proudly. "Way ta go BossBot! Congrats!" Jazz said. No matter who was the one holding the Matrix, Jazz's loyalty belonged to the mech that had given so much for every Autobot. For him, though he acknowledged that Rodimus was now Prime, there was only ONE Bossbot. Optimus shot him an amused glance as the newly born femme let out a scream of protest. And an angry voice followed it in a alto. "You slagging mechs had best stop using your vocals at the greater volume level! I'm not going to have MY femme-spark stirred up by a bunch of fragging GLITCHES!" Optimus almost cringed at the rage in Elita's voice. Perceptor shrugged it off though as he passed the .little one to her father. Prime took the bundle carefully, as not to jostle her. She was still wailing at the top of her vocals.

"Eh, Prime, she's got soul, got fire, ya know." Jazz said as he looked down at the newspark. Optimus looked thoughtfully at what his old friend and comrade had said. "Hush little one. You are safe," he then said, looking down at her. She had her optics as dim as possible without shutting them down, and her tiny faceplates looked almost like they were folding in on each other. She kept waving her small hands around, balling them into fists. "I daresay that she is out of balance " Percepter said almost off-handly. Optimus' voice took on his old 'command' tone immediately. He may have been retired, but this was his Femms-spark. "What exzactly do you mean?" Percepter was unconcerned. "She is not use to all the data running through her basic funtions. She was apart of Elita's spark untill now. And she has not had the input she's getting now." Prime seemed to stiffen then relaxed and said, "I understand now what Alpha Trion warned me about. Until she has adjusted, Elita and I must use the spark-link to keep her from distress." Even as he spoke he looked down at the whining newspark and suddenly she calmed down. "I must take her to Elita. Jazz, please inform Rodimus." He walked back though the door as Jazz called after him "Sure thang, bossbot." **And jua' what hav' me an' Boom gotten into?**

_Name-day:_

A loud wail brought Optimus out of recharge. Their newspark was a fussy little femme, who had managed to bring one or both parental units on-line at least once a Cybertronian night. As a result, Optimus and Elita were working on less quality recharge then they had had to go without for several Terran years. But both of them as leaders were use to a short night's 'sleep'. Optimus sat up on the berth and looked over to his two femmes. Elita had a 'bottle' to feed the 'baby' as the humans were calling her. The idea had been given to Elita by Carly Witwicky when the family of humans that had been so close to the Autobots from the beginning found out about Elita's 'sparking'. Unfortunately the little scrap fought the alien device bitterly even when she was obviously hungry. Like now for instance. She was raising quite a racket and even as Optimus stood up to walk over to the rocker,(another of the human ideas) she started to scream. Elita winced, and looked up at her bond-mate, her optics despairing. "She just won't take the bottle, Orion. I don't know how we'll ever feed her at this rate." Only in the privacy of their quarters did Elita and Optimus call each other by the names they had worn so long ago. "Easy, Ariel. She's still getting use to all the strangeness. Let me try while you try to relax." Elita hand him th newspark and he settled down on the rocker while Elita shuffled over to the recharge berth and slumped down on it. "Now my little newspark, I know you don't like the bottle but you must replenish your energon," Optimus said softly. The tiny femme let out an angry howl that would have chased Galvatron off-planet in a matter of astro-seconds. Suddenly a thought chased it's way into his central processor. Opening his comm after checking the time, he made contact with the Witwicky residence on the other side of New Iacon. " Good morning Optimus, how's the baby?" Spike answered. At this new voice in her audios, the femme let out another howl. "Whew! Sounds like you've got a handfull there. How can I help?" the human asked. "Spike, she's refused the bottle almost every time we've tried to give it to her." Optimus said, the strain in his voice noticeable to those who had known him long enough. "Hmmm, did you warm it for her? Human babies need warm milk, because if it's cold it will upset their stomaches." Elita let out an exsaperated sigh. "No wonder she's been refusing it. She had trouble filtering the energon into her system the first night," the Autobot told her sparkmate. Optimus nodded. "There you go. Warm it up about to her temp and maybe get her distracted. As soon as she realizes that the bottle won't make her systems upset when it's warm she'll come around. See you at the naming." With that Spike broke off to go back to what he was doing. Elita got up and took the bottle from Optimus. Meanwhile the femme in his arms was jerking around, her balled fists waving and hitting her father's armour. Elita was back in a few astro-seconds and handed the bottle back to her sparkmate. "How are you going to get her to take it?" The elder Prime look back at her with his optics lit with a smile. "We must let her get use to her name. And I believe that I have it." Looking down at his femme spark he softly called, "Flarea-1 my newspark. That is your designation. Now and always, may Primus bless you." The newly named Flarea looked back up at her father then let out a soft sound almost like a purring cat. Then her fist uncurled and she suddenly reached for her bottle. "That's it punkin, good little one," Optimus said softly. Elita smiled at him as he looked up. "Oh Orion, it's perfect. She's so full of fire, it fits. But there's not any part of your name in hers." Optimus shook his head. "Perhaps someday, she will carry another name. But she is a femme. Vector-Sigma spoke to me on this. A femme should have something of her mother's name first and a mech, his father's." Elita nodded as the sense of it stuck home. Flarea would always carry on her mother's name, even after Elita had joined the Matrix.

_Terrible Two's:_

What was another four human years for the Autobots was only a short time. But to little Flarea this was equivlent to the first year of life for a human. As all the medical staff watched her and her young playmate, they all learned what to expect the next time on of the femmes was 'sparking'. Her fellow playmate was also a femme, the newspark of Jazz and Boomerang. Her name was DanceOn and this designation reflected both her parents. Indeed after her 'nameday' little Flarea calmed down quite a bit. In fact, it almost seemed that she had been mis-named for she seemed to be quite passive. That aburptlly changed one evening, the day after Flarea had passed her fourth solar cycle. It all started when her sippy cup was filled with a new type of energon and spiraled down from there. "Don't like it, wanna have somthin' else," the little femme spat as soon as she tasted the stuff. Elita was surprised for Flarea had been a very good little femme up until today. "It's good for you, Flarea. FirstAid made it for you espcially." Flarea let out a sheik of outrage and grabbing the cup she threw it at the door of the quarters with all her might. Just as it was about to hit the door, the door slid open to admit Optimus. The cup cracked against his chest armour and the energon spilled all over him. Flarea didn't even notice as she started a temper tanturm of epic proportions. "Don' wanna don' wanna don' wanna !!" she chanted frantically, beating her dinner tray. "What on Cybertron?" Optimus said as he looked down at his chest then at his daughter. Elita just shook her head. "FirstAid created a new 'flavor' for Flarea, but she doesn't like it. And.." Elita adjusted her vocals as Flarea suddenly picked up the tray in her small lap and threw it to the floor, crying angrily. "..you're dripping energon all over the floor." Optimus felt his mouth quirk up behind his mask. "Daniel asked me the other day what age she would be were she human. Apparently we are witnessing the beginning of her 'terrible twos'." Optimus said as he grabbed an old towel that had been for Flarea when she had a upset system. He calmly wiped the energon off his chest plates. "Terrible twos'? Elita repeated. "Orion, that sounds like humans have a problem when they are that age. And Flarea won't grow out of it for twice as long." "Be grateful that you weren't on Earth while Daniel was two. Spike and Carly went on vacation regularly during that solar cycle. I assigned Roddy to be his protector." Optimus snorted then added, "And I often had wondered whether or not I had made a mistake." He strode over to the femme who was now jumping up and down on her tray. "Not gonna!" Flarea shreiked up at her father. Catching her in midair he raised her up to his optic level and said, "That's enough Flarea! Do you understand me?" "But daddy I don't wanna!" Flarea wailed back. "I know punkin. But if you do as you're told then I will make sure you have a treat." Elita shifted the shine in her optics in the imatiation of a human rolling their eyes. ^This is going to be an interesting four solar cycles."


End file.
